Generally, communication devices (e.g., facsimile devices) that transmit and receive image data for any document are configured to transmit the image data together with additional data that represents the transmitting source from which the image data has been transmitted.
A communication device (i.e., receiving-side communication device) is configured to output not only the image data, but also the additional data, on a recording paper, upon receiving the image data and the additional data.
The user of the receiving-side communication device may not want to output the additional data. (That is, the user may desire to output only the image data.) Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-153297 discloses that a communication device (facsimile device) that can meet this user's desire.
The facsimile device in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-153297 receives an initial identification signal from the receiving-side communication device, before transmitting data. The facsimile device, which is the data transmitting device (i.e., transmitting source), analyzes the initial identification signal and determines whether the receiving-side communication device is demanding the transmission of the additional data. Based on the result of the analysis (that is, in accordance with whether the receiving side is requesting for the additional data), the facsimile device determines whether transmitting data contains the additional data, and then transmits the transmitting data to the receiving-side communication device.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-153297, the receiving-side communication device can print the additional data and the image data on a recording paper, upon receiving the data containing the additional data, and can print the received data without the additional data on a recording paper, upon receiving the data containing no additional data. That is, the receiving-side communication device outputs or does not output the additional data, in accordance with the initial identification signal.